


罗杰斯先生的单身问题？

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 神盾副总SteveX兽化人Bucky。现代AU，甜文一发完。猫化设定，本篇为好友@鄢箬嶷《说了不要把猪染成猫的颜色！》下篇





	罗杰斯先生的单身问题？

01

众所周知，神盾公司副总罗杰斯先生是一位单身汉。

神盾公司的职员不止一次私下讨论过，罗杰斯先生一直单身的原因。70%的女同胞们一致认为，罗杰斯先生是个Gay，45%的男同胞们则认为，罗杰斯先生是不婚族。剩下30%的女同胞和55%的男同胞认为，罗杰斯先生只是还未遇到合适的对象。

前不久，罗杰斯先生的迷弟兼助理PhilCoulson路过茶水间无意中听到同事们讨论这件事，兴致冲冲的钻进了被人堆满的茶水间加入对话。

“我本来以为Mr Rogers从不谈恋爱，是因为他太专注于工作，后来我偶然看见他对着手机傻笑，我又以为是他把公事私事分太清，有恋爱对象也从不透露，我实在是太好奇了，有一次我偷偷瞄了一眼他的手机，结果令我意想不到！”

“他在看什么！？别卖关子了Coulson，快说！”被完全勾起好奇心的女职员们都凑了过来，Coulson站的角落变得很拥挤，站在他边上的男同事们无奈的被挤到一边，只好侧着头竖起耳朵。

“Mr Rogers竟然是在对着手机屏保上的猫咪傻笑！你们懂我当时的心情吗！？”Coulson几乎是歇斯底里的喊出来的，喊完之后又开始嘿嘿的痴笑，“Mr Rogers就连傻笑都那么帅。”

“Mr Rogers在养猫吗？太暖了吧。”

“Mr Rogers居然是个猫奴！？这难道是他单身的原因吗？”

一个高高胖胖的男人闻言站了出来，发出了赞同的呼声，“养猫咪很棒啊！猫奴很光荣！”

这位高高胖胖的男士是设计部的，他已婚，但人尽皆知他养了一只橘色的卷毛猫。

“也许Mr Rogers的猫咪不一样呢？你们明白我的意思吧～”

就在大家针对罗杰斯先生是否是猫奴开始争论时，一道强势的女声插了进来，穿着高定西装的金发女士走进了茶水间，她挺着胸脯双手叉腰，嘴唇勾起了一个意味深长的笑容。

 

这位金发女士，茶水间里可没人不认识她。她是惊奇财团的女总裁，最初心高气傲的神盾可没人信服她，她在员工大会上说她花大价钱收购神盾，只是因为她看中了神盾的特殊性。好在大家了解她之后，看出她确实能力强悍，从此对她心悦诚服。

不过这并不是重点。重点在于她的见世面广泛！

据她说，她曾经从过军，她的一位战友，是一个可以自如转换人类形态的兽化人，原型是罗威纳犬，她和这个兽化人在一起并肩作战很长一段时间才知道他的特殊。

“所以你的意思是，Mr Rogers的猫咪是兽化人？”

“天呐，按Mr Rogers这状况，这很有可能！”Coulson恍然大悟的瞪大了眼睛，“毕竟他总是偷偷的看，眼神又那么宠溺……”

“我们一直以为Mr Rogers是单身，如果现在的猜测是真的……指不定哪天我们不是先听到他谈恋爱的消息，而是直接得知他的婚讯。”惊奇女士笑着说。

 

02

Steve最先将婚讯告知了Natasha。

Natasha听闻婚讯先是沉默片刻，接着一声尖锐的惊叫从手机听筒传来，深深刺痛了Steve的耳膜。

“Steve，单身这么久把你逼疯了吗，哦Fuck！前不久我还和你商量为你相亲，现在你居然和我说你要推掉相亲，原因是你要和一只猫结婚了！？”

“Natasha，你吓到我了，还有我没疯，Buck虽然是猫，但他有“礼物”基因，他可以自如的转化人形了。”Steve张开了紧闭的双眼，大声回答，接着他将刚刚猛地伸远的手机拿了回来，“我已经向他求婚了，他也同意了。”

“你确定他懂结婚是什么意思吗？”Natasha快速的向Steve抛出质疑。

“他当然懂，我已经和他讲解过三遍了。”Steve扭头看向躺在大床上正抱着玩偶望着自己的Bucky，对方在接收到他的眼神后露出一个自豪的笑容。

“虽然我深感怀疑，不过好吧，你们打算什么时候举行婚礼？”Natasha说。

 

“我们定在了在两个月后，因为……”Steve看着Bucky翻了个身，睡衣下白皙的腰露了出来，尾脊处毛茸茸的大尾巴盖住了挺翘的两瓣肉臀，偶尔调皮的摆动一下，臀缝若隐若现，Steve顿了顿，转回头继续说，“Buck要用这两个月的时间减肥。”

“减肥？你不是一直要给他发腮么？”Natasha调侃道。

Steve讪讪一笑，“可能有些过了，我反思了一下，还是健康最重要，况且Buck也不太满意这个状态。”

“明白就好，虽然你一心也是为了他好，但更多的时候要考虑对方的感受。”

“嗯，我明白了。”Steve回答，他走到床边坐下，刚将Bucky凌乱的衣裳拉整齐，Bucky就松开玩偶翻过身来，将手搭在Steve的大腿上。

“还是难以相信，单身了这么的Steve居然要结婚了。”Steve听到Natasha在电话那头自言自语似的嘀咕了一句。

Steve微笑着不说话，一直垂着眼，看着Bucky不安分的手开始扯他的衣服，Steve将食指伸到Bucky手边上使坏的戳了几下，他发现Bucky伸出手要抓自己的食指，Steve笑意更盛，陪他玩了起来。

“婚礼的准备可不简单，你安排的怎么样了？”Natasha问。

“我们差不多都规划好了。”没有停下手中的动作，Steve在脑海大概过了一遍他和Bucky之前讨论的结果，他说，“自从父母去世后，我也没有什么亲人，而Bucky身边现在也只有我，我们的过去没有什么特别珍贵的纪念，对我们来说，记录这场婚礼的一切会很有意义，毕竟这关乎我们的未来。”

“我联系了婚礼顾问、摄影摄像，我们会在婚礼前的几天拍一套照片，至于婚礼的场地嘛，我们打算就在布鲁克林举办户外婚礼，我还定制了一对戒指，在戒指内刻上彼此的姓名……”

“嗯，你们考虑的很充分，不过……”Natasha迟疑了片刻，她说，“我很好奇，Steve，你们做过吗？”

“What！？”Steve瞪大眼，惊呼出声让他差点被自己的口水呛到，他不确信自己有没有理解错误Natasha的话，脸霎时涨得通红，“你说什么？”

“嗯，就是Make love 。”Natasha叹了口气，“别告诉我你们没做过！？”

Steve陪Bucky玩耍的手指停顿了，立马被Bucky乘机抓住，Steve放任Bucky拨弄自己的手指头，左手和Bucky右手交缠，Steve仰起头，有点不敢正视Bucky的脸，他磕磕巴巴的轻声说，“做，我，我们做过。”

“别紧张Steve，这没什么。”Steve听见Natasha语重心长的说，“你爱他，就不可能对他没有欲望，虽然这种欲望可以是指各方面的，但情爱，是最本能的。”

“其实，我最担心的，是你将他当成责任。他在慢慢学习一切，当他懂得更多，你如果只是为爱而爱，将会伤害到他。”

“我理解你的担心。”Steve收拢手指，将Bucky的手攥紧了些，“我是认真的。”

 

“Steve，你一直都很认真。”

在电话那头的Natasha沉吟片刻，“虽然兽化人平权了，但是在他的认知里你就是他的全世界，Steve，作为好朋友，我相信你是真正爱他，我祝福你们。”

“Natasha，谢谢你。”

 

03

他们又聊了几句，挂断了电话后，Steve将手机放在床头柜上，Bucky撑着手臂爬了起来，将身体凑向Steve。

将近八年了。犹记将Bucky带回家的第一天，这只冷淡、凶悍的小猫咪不知道挠伤了Steve多少次。

Steve知道它是认生，它不能一下子适应自己和周围的新环境，几乎是用最大的包容，Steve把所有的关心和关注都给了它。

与Bucky清澈的绿眼睛对视，Steve温柔地把他微长的刘海捋到耳后，Bucky伸出双手握住Steve强壮的手臂，用带着软软糯糯的鼻音撒娇，“Stevie，我要亲亲。”

Steve毫不犹豫满足了他的请求，强势的勾着他的下巴与他接吻，Steve将舌头缠住他的舌根，嘴上吸吮的咂咂作响，止不住的津液顺着嘴角滑下，拉着长长的银丝再坠到床上。

 

他尝起来像是比蜜糖还要甜。实际上在每一次Steve抱住他将唇瓣贴上、舌头探进去的时候，都是充满罪恶感的。自从四年前Bucky能转换人形之后，受到Bucky无意识的诱惑产生这罪恶的想法并付诸行动，Steve觉得羞耻又刺激。

Bucky不懂得拒绝，他甚至很喜欢Steve的主动亲昵，如同幼兽的本能他对Steve产生依赖，Steve却可耻的利用了这一点，在他们的甜蜜互动中注入了情爱的意味。

那是Bucky用可爱的音调第一次说话，他朝着Steve软软的喊了一声“爸比”。明明是单纯的呼唤，听在Steve耳里却变了味，如同恶魔发出了邀请，陷入蛊惑的Steve用最温柔的力气将男孩按在床上。

一点一点得寸进尺，吞吃入腹，Bucky的温和乖巧惯坏了Steve的坏念头。

 

Steve用手指爱抚着Bucky竖起的猫耳，大概要到发情的日子了，被Steve轻轻捏着猫耳揉搓了几下耳根，Bucky就浑身发颤的软倒在Steve的身上。

嘴上发出甜腻的轻哼，Bucky将额头抵在Steve肩头，嘴里不断喊着“Stevie，Stevie”，软乎乎的胸脯不停磨蹭着Steve结实的胸肌，可怜兮兮的向Steve寻求抚慰。

Steve将指尖缓缓滑下，指腹隔着薄薄的衣料描摹他脊背的曲线，有蓬松的大尾巴支着，Bucky身上的睡衣以及内裤时不时会被撑开。

方才Steve就注意到Bucky的内裤不见了，Steve伸手探到他尾巴下一摸，果然他可怜的小内裤已经不在屁股上，Steve猜测，大概是掉落后被卷在毯子的某一处。

Steve将他的腰按下去，让他上身趴在自己的大腿上，浑圆的屁股翘在空中，Bucky的大尾巴乖巧的竖着，Steve拍了拍他的臀肉，其实Bucky已经会收起他的耳朵和尾巴，但他更喜欢自在的放出来，不是在外面没有别人，Steve当然不会管束他。

Steve挤了点润滑液，拨开他的臀缝将中指按上紧闭的穴口，指腹用力揉了揉，指尖很快就陷了进去，中指越插越深，Steve驾轻就熟的将指尖抵上某个地方，毫不意外感受到Bucky的身体震颤了一下。

敏感的穴肉紧紧地咬住Steve的中指不放，水雾渐渐迷蒙了Bucky的双眼，他用牙齿叼起Steve小腹处的衣服，从鼻腔发出细弱而享受的气音。

Steve将另一只手探到他的身下，大手抓住他垂在空中的性器，用掌心握住柱身撸动。

Steve的手劲有点大，虽然他已经控制了力道，但他粗糙的指腹捏上Bucky阴茎的前端揉搓小孔的周围，Bucky整个人弹了一下，发出了几声较大声的呜咽让Steve有些慌乱。

“Buck，弄痛你了吗？”Steve停下手中的动作这么问着，就看见叼着自己衣服的Bucky摇摇头，接着他挺着阴茎在Steve手中耸动了几下，示意Steve继续。

Steve轻笑一声，继续抚摸起Bucky阴茎的冠沟，另一边也探入更多的手指来扩张穴肉，察觉到手中的小家伙渐渐变大，Steve加快了撸动的速度。

Steve在他抽搐的将要到达高潮的时候握紧了阴茎根部，直挺挺的阴茎溢出了一小股透明的前液，但囊袋积满的精液却无法舒畅的宣泄。

Bucky难耐的直摆胯，“Stevie，嗯啊，放开我。”

Steve刮了刮敏感的小口，在穴肉里的手指也使坏的猛插了几下，而后引诱道，“乖Buck，舔我，就让你更舒服。”

Bucky的大脑一片空白，胡乱的点点头，他无力的扯弄Steve的腰带，怎么都扯不开只能茫然的啜泣。

“呜嗯……Stevie，我……呜呜，帮帮我……”

“乖Buck，乖，我帮你。”

他看起来太过惹人怜爱，Steve放过了他，体贴的握住他跳动的阴茎不断套弄，松开没多久涨红的铃口就喷出了白浊。

射过之后Bucky的身体彻底软了下来，Steve手指搅弄着他小穴里涌出的肠液，继续抚慰着他高潮后的身体。

感觉他的穴肉足够松软，Steve让他换了个方向，脱掉裤子，Steve从床头柜里拿出了一个安全套。

 

给自己涨到发硬的阴茎戴上后，Steve居高临下看着Bucky的后背，按住他打颤的翘臀挺身进入。

 

04

 

阴茎挤开火热的穴壁，Steve开始有节奏的动作起来。

鼓胀的囊袋打在臀肉上啪啪作响，龟头次次都撞上穴肉的深处，Steve顶上了那个要命的位置，接着一次比一次的加重力道，Bucky受不了的发抖，手指紧紧攥住身下的床单。

“轻点，呜嗯……Steve，嗯啊！”

Bucky哭兮兮的惊喘一声后，害怕的向前爬了一下，Steve喘着气，大手按住他的腰，俯下身在Bucky后颈处落下安抚的亲吻。

Bucky晕乎乎的听见Steve说，“乖Buck，喊一声爸比。”

自从Steve纠正过他很多次后，Bucky已经很久没有喊过Steve“爸比”了，此刻Steve提起来，明显是带着坏心眼。

Steve说完，Bucky刚想摇头抗议，Steve顶着他敏感处的阴茎更过分的碾压着，更多的快感从他的尾椎蔓延全身，Bucky拔高了呻吟，身体抖得更加厉害。

 

“嗯……爸比，爸比，好深……”

“乖Buck。”

Steve坏笑一声，言而有信，他将动作放轻缓了些，Bucky终于有了喘息的机会，他们维持着后入的姿势，但是渐渐的，在节奏放慢之后，更多的燥热和欲求又开始在Bucky脑海中呼喊着不满。

Bucky浑身热汗，但他仍将脸埋在被单里，抬臀迎合Steve的抽送，浑身上下都因羞耻而泛红。

Steve看出了异常，把Bucky翻转过来，他架起了Bucky的双腿，Bucky正视着Steve的双眼，感觉Steve逐渐加快了撞击的频率，Bucky搂上Steve宽厚的肩膀。

火热的内壁被摩擦得像阵阵电流经过，强烈的快感逐渐填满了空虚，Bucky将脸贴上Steve的脸颊磨蹭着表达亲昵。

他们的身躯贴的紧紧的，彼此体液交融，比起卖力的Steve，Bucky身上的汗水似乎更多。

沉浸在剧烈的高潮里，Steve情不自禁咬住Bucky的脖子，在上面又啃又咬制造吻痕，待到阴茎彻底软下来，Steve将阴茎滑了出来。

摘掉了安全套，快速打了个结扔进了垃圾桶，Steve扑向Bucky继续甜蜜的拥吻。

 

后记

 

Winter出生在一个寒气透骨的冬日。

那天，Bucky和Steve漫步在布鲁克林的街道，他的脖颈上堆着Steve手织的灰色围巾，窝在毛线堆里的鼻头红红的，即使是人类形态，他的感官也比普通人类敏感一些。

抖抖被北风灌满的耳朵，风声与平常有些不同。

Bucky突然意识到这猫崽尖号一般的寒风有什么异常，从深巷传来婴孩的啼哭，来不及和Steve细讲，Bucky仅给伴侣发出一个“跟上”的信号，就迅速转化成猫咪形态蹿上了身边最近的房顶。

循着声音游蹿在一条条小巷里，Bucky轻轻从矮墙上跳下，扑上一个盖满了泔水和破塑料袋的垃圾堆。顾不上油污粘上了顺滑珍贵的腹毛，厨余垃圾难闻的腥臭刺激着敏感的鼻腔，Bucky毫不犹豫地咬住了一个盖在垃圾桶盖下的破败布包。

“Bucky！”Steve终于收拾完Bucky落在雪地里的衣物追了上来，愕然地看着努力把和自己体型差不多大小的沉重包裹往巷口叼的爱人。

“咪呜。”这个时候是不能在外面再变回人形了，Bucky朝Steve叫了两声，口爪并用地扒开了布包，身体伏在了被扯开的破口上。

一个女婴缩在单薄破旧的襁褓里，仿佛感觉到温暖一般，睁开了她海蓝色的双眼。

这个重生在寒冬清晨的女婴拥有了一个爱她的家，和一个属于冬天的名字。

 

飞跃过那停滞在久远时光的画面，六年后的一个早晨，初升的暖阳透过窗户洒进房间，Steve和Bucky陷在客厅松软的沙发里，他们的女儿Winter坐在他们中间，霸占了他们各自的一条腿。

用稚嫩的小手翻开一张接一张相片，Winter看着相片里的爹地爸比，指着一张Steve和Bucky在海边的合影，她侧过头，仰着天真浪漫的笑脸对Bucky说，“爸比，你好帅气啊，我爱你！”

Bucky笑意盈盈，他俯下身亲了一口Winter的额头，“我也爱你，甜心”

这下Steve吃起了飞醋，他看着忽视自己的一大一小，惨兮兮的说，“你不爱我吗，甜心？要知道你的爸比，他的帅气也有我的一半功劳！”

Steve明显意有所指，Bucky无言看着Steve恬不知耻的向孩子寻求赞扬，羞了个大红脸。

当着小Winter的面，Bucky扯着Steve的衣袖，用一个吻解决了爱人的无理取闹。


End file.
